Katie:Codename Phoenix
by MotherCrumpet
Summary: Katie Bell has lost everything to the Death Eaters, including her promising Quidditch career. After the death of Oliver's parents, sister and brother in law, the two become the legal guardians of Oliver's young niece....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the sequel to my story Katie:English Bell, but it stands alone as well. Hopefully there will be some humor later in the story, but it's definately more serious than the first one. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**

* * *

Summary: Katie Bell has lost everything to the Death Eaters, including her promising Quidditch career. After the death of Oliver's parents, sister and brother-in-law, the two become the legal guardians of Oliver's young niece. But when Katie is offered a unique job from the Order of the Phoenix, she becomes more and more entwined with the war against Voldemort. Can she get out alive? Or will she die in the process?**_

* * *

I sighed as Leanne and I climbed off the Hogwarts Express for the last time. It had been quite a year. I had spent a long time at St. Mungos after what Leanne and I had dubbed the 'Necklace Incident'. Then there was the whole Death Eaters in Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death at the end of the year. But even with all the bad happening in the world, I was glad to be going home.

Spotting a group of old friends I turned to smile at my companion, Leanne Smith. Her bright blue eyes twinkled back at me. She had stylish sunglasses set on top of her head and surrounded by perfectly straight jet black hair. She was a little taller than me and was the height of every boy's dreams. Her mahogany wand was in her left hand and her trunk floated lazily behind her.

"Ready to go, Katie?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face as I barely managed to keep from tripping and then quickly ducked to avoid being hit in the head by my own trunk.

"I suppose," I replied with as much dignity as I could muster, which was quite a lot due to the fact that I was used to such klutzy moments. I glanced once back at the train before following her over to our friends while she laughed at me.

"Kat!" My longtime boyfriend, the stunningly handsome Puddlemere United Keeper, Oliver Wood bellowed right before he caught me up in a long and pleasant kiss.

When he finally let go of me I got a quick glimpse of him before I was being kissed again. His wavy brown hair was slightly longer than the last time I had seen him and was slightly in his hazel eyes, but it only managed to make him even more irresistible. He was about six foot six and generally towered above my height of five foot five. But it wasn't like I cared that he was taller, I didn't even care that he was several years older than me.

"Hi Ollie," I laughed as he released me the second time. No sooner had he let go than I was mobbed by three girls.

Alicia Spinnet, the most energetic of the three, was a brown haired beauty. Her eyes varied in color from honey brown to the color of dark chocolate if she had been crying. She was my height and we would trade clothes so much that neither of us remembered which outfits had originally belonged to which person. She was a year older than me; a fact that neither of us ever remembered.

The second girl, Angelina Johnson, was also a year older. Her skin was a beautiful silky brown and her black eyes had a sort of fire behind them. She was built like the Quidditch Player she was (strong arms, athletic body) and she towered over Alicia and I by a good three inches. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail like always and her face wore an excited smile, but her eyes held a hint of concern.

The final girl was a good bit younger than I was. She was Oliver's niece, Allison McKnight and I had known her since she was born. She was going to be starting Hogwarts next year and Oliver was watching her for a couple of weeks until her parents finished their business with the Order of the Phoenix. Her wavy chestnut hair and innocent hazel eyes hid her mischievous streak. Personally, I thought she would have been an angel child if she hadn't spent so much time with Fred, George, Lee and I. We tend to be a bad influence on anyone who spends too much time with us.

"Hey girls?" I exclaimed, starting to worry about my lack of air. "Is it a problem if I can't breathe?"

"Sorry Kate!" Alicia grinned as the three let go. "We were just too excited to see you to worry about your health!"

"Last time you saw me that was all you worried about," I muttered, massaging my ribs. "Right now I'm just worried about my ribs."

The girls smiled apologetically as I looked around for the other three boys. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion behind me and I whirled around with my wand out to meet it. The sight that met my eyes was not a pretty one. And no, I'm not saying Death Eaters swarmed the platform. Instead, I turned to see Fred and George Weasley emerge from a cloud of smoke atop the Hogwarts Express. And yes, I'm saying they're not a pretty sight.

Needless to say the whole platform was staring at them; some in fear that they were Death Eaters, others in eager anticipation of the upcoming show that would accompany the two.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Fred started.

"Boys and girls," George continued.

"Oh, and our dear friend Katie Bell. I'm afraid you don't fit into any category, but you can listen too."

"I'm going to kill those two," I muttered darkly to Oliver. "I suppose Lee is with them."

Oliver nodded as George continued, "Hard times are upon us and laughter is dear."

People in the crowd nodded agreement as Fred took up his brother's narrative, "But with a little help from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes you can keep your family and friends' spirits up."

"Located in Diagon Alley. We carry everything you need for a good laugh."

"From fake wands," Fred brandished his wand which turned into a chicken.

"To a kit to dye your sister's skin green," George added. "Sorry about that Ginny. All in the name of science you know!"

"So remember: at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a laugh is worth a million words."

"And usually a few pictures; good for blackmail you know!"

And with that, the pair disappeared in another explosion and more smoke. I stood staring at the place where the twins had been standing as the platform broke into wild applause.

"So, Katie and Leanne," Fred said suddenly from behind me, causing me to jump. "Did you enjoy our little show?"

"Fred and George Weasley," I growled, causing the pale twins to blanch. "That was a low-down, dirty, rotten thing to say."

"Katie—," George started, but I cut him off by holding my hand up.

"Way to go," I finished as identical smiles spread across the red-heads' faces.

As I hugged Fred I whispered into his ear, "You do realize I'll have to get you back for this, right?"

"Naturally my dear Miss Bell," Fred replied. "We shall be looking forward to it."

Then Lee Jordan walked up to the group and we all hugged our dread-locked friend and went through all the greetings again.

"Uh Kat," Oliver said suddenly. "We'd better be going. Ali needs to go to bed."

"Uncle Ollie!" Ali made a face. "It isn't even seven yet!"

Oliver looked stern, "So?"

"Ol," I started, winking at Ali. "Not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn to train. Let the poor girl see nightfall for once in her life!"

Oliver sighed, "Fine, but we're still going home. Everyone else can come with us."

The others grinned at the thought of the Wood Estate. The massive grounds in Scotland had been in Oliver's family for generations and Oliver had received it when his father was killed by Death Eaters. His mother had moved in with Ali and her parents, Leslie and Alan McKnight. All three were now working for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Thank Merlin you're moving in, Kat," Ali grinned at me.

I blushed slightly as Oliver squeezed my hand, "We'll get into too much trouble this summer, Ali. It's a good thing Leanne is moving in too."

"Oh yeah," Leanne winked at Ali, blue eyes sparkling. "I'll keep them from scarring you for life."

"Hey!" I said, smacking Leanne's arm lightly as Ali laughed. I glanced back once at the Hogwarts Express as we left the platform. I was moving on to a new phase of my life, whether I was ready or not.

* * *

"So Kat," Oliver said after everyone had left, Ali was in bed, and Leanne had locked herself in her room. 

"So Ollie," I replied, snuggling down against his chest and looking up at him expectantly.

"Kat, about you living here…"

I raised an eyebrow and looked into his hazel eyes innocently, "Yes Ol?"

"Are you going to make me spell it out?" Oliver laughed.

"No Ol," I stood up, pulling him up with me by the hand. "I know what you're talking about."

"And I take that to mean 'yes'," Oliver grinned wickedly, picking me up and carrying me upstairs bridal style.

"Oh no, Oliver," I rolled my eyes, the sarcasm dripped from my voice as I put my arms around his neck and lay my head against his shoulder. "That was definitely a 'no'."

Oliver laughed softly as he opened the doors to the master suite and closed them behind us. Then he lay me on the bed before climbing over me to lay on my other side.

"Ol," I started, and Oliver put his arm around me, pulling me right up beside him.

"Yes, Kat?" He asked, kissing my temple.

"You're the only one I've ever loved. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Kat, I know," Oliver played with my hair patiently, waiting for me to get to my point.

"And I know I'm the only one who has ever been in your life."

Oliver gazed at me. I was sure he knew where this was going but he knew from experience that he had to let me go at my own pace.

"And, well, Ol, I just don't know," I finally had gotten to my point. "I just don't know if we should ... before we're married."

"Katie," Oliver only used my normal nickname when he was very angry or very serious, "you know I love you and I would wait for you until the end of the world."

"I know, Oliver," I started to reply, but Oliver cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Katherine Ann Bell," Oliver only called me that when he was deadly serious or deadly angry, but we don't like to go into that incident, "I love you and I know you better than anyone else does. And, knowing that, I know that you are ready for this; I know that we're ready for this. I wouldn't push you otherwise."

I smiled. Suddenly, for the first time, I was very shy with this man I had loved for much of my life, "Okay Ol, I trust you. I'm ready."

Oliver's wicked grin came back and he kissed me passionately. He had just started to pull my t-shirt over my head when there was a knock at the door.

"Master Oliver!" the squeaky elf-voice of Twinky the House-Elf, called through the door.

Oliver groaned and threw me an apologetic look before climbing off me, "Yes, Twinky?"

The House-Elf sounded nearly hysterical, "The man in the fireplace from the ministry; he says that Mistress and Master McKnight and Mistress Wood, he says they've been killed!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let me know if I should continue!**

**Okay coming up: They deal with the news and you'll hear more about the effects of the 'Necklace Incident'**

**Please Review!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**P.S. Band season has started and I've got another story going, so I will do my best to update frequently, but no promises. Just nag me if I haven't updated in a long time and you want another chapter! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha, don't worry you guys, I'm not going past the teen rating. And they will end up waiting until after they're married. You'll see.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Leanne, Oliver, Ali and I all sat in the kitchen. Nobody said anything, but we were all glad of the company. Leanne and I had managed to make tea, but no one had touched their mugs.

Oliver sat across the table from me with his head in his hands. I knew there were two reasons he wasn't crying. One being that it would upset Ali and the other that he had already cried all of his tears.

Ali sat between Oliver and me with her chin set stubbornly. She refused to cry in front of Leanne and Oliver and when Ali set up her mind to do something, she always did it. That girl is more stubborn than I am.

Leanne looked at us all worriedly. She seemed at a loss as to what to do. Suddenly I remembered that her Healer training started early tomorrow.

"Bed," I announced, standing up and turning my back to the others to hide the fact that my hands were shaking so hard that the tea was in danger of spilling. "There's no point in sitting down here when we should be sleeping. That's what… well, that's what's best. Come on Ali."

The girl stood up silently and Leanne followed suit. The three of us went upstairs and Leanne bid us both good night. I followed Ali into her room. She crawled into bed and attempted to give me a smile.

"I can't believe they're gone," Ali broke the sad silence, speaking for the first time all night.

"They're not gone," I replied softly. "As long as you live they will never be gone. You will always keep them here," I touched the girl's head, "and here." I touched her heart.

"Thanks Kat," Ali whispered as she started to cry silently. The girl quickly fell asleep under my watchful gaze.

"I wish I could keep it from hurting," I whispered to the sleeping girl as I put out the light. "But I can't. Nobody can."

And with that I closed the door and went back downstairs to find Oliver exactly as we had left him. I cleaned up the tea cups the Muggle way, waiting for Oliver to speak first.

"Kat," Oliver's voice was filled with misery and his shoulders shook with dry sobs.

"I know, Ol," I whispered, hugging his neck and kissing him on the temple before burying my face in his hair. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"You go, Kat," Oliver's voice was hollow.

I sighed, "Ol, come into the other room so I can sit with you."

Oliver stood up obediently and I took him by the hand and led him into the other room. Then I had him sit in our favorite chair. It was the one we always fought over and usually ended up sharing in the end. I curled up in his lap and lay my head on his shoulder. He slipped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Kat, I can't raise a kid. I'm always at Quidditch. It's bad enough leaving you by yourself. But Ali? I can't do this by myself."

"Oliver," I looked him in the eyes and held his gaze. "You won't do this by yourself. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here every step of the way. I wish I could say that it won't be hard, but it will. But you and Ali and I will get through this."

Oliver held me as close as he could and kissed my hairline, "I love you, Katherine Ann Bell."

"And I love you, Oliver Andrew Wood," I replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke early the next morning when Oliver picked me up, stood and then set me back in the chair.

"What time is it?"

"6:30," Oliver replied, planting a kiss on my head.

I groaned in reply, "Three hours of sleep. Did you get any?"

"No," Oliver looked exhausted. "I'll go get you some coffee."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," I mumbled, hiding my face from the sun by burying in the back of the chair.

Oliver gave me a shadow of a smile and walked off, presumably to find some coffee.

"KATIE! OLIVER!" A familiar voice shouted from the foyer.

"Shut up Fred, you idiot!" I bellowed back. "There are people sleeping you know!"

"There you are," Fred walked into the room, "Where's Ollie? We've just heard."

"I'm right here. And don't call me Ollie," Oliver came in behind George, Alicia, Angelina and Lee.

"Oh, Oliver," Alicia exclaimed. "I am so sorry for your loss. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"'Lic," I said, peering at my friend over the coffee cup that Oliver had brought me. "You've been working too many hours at the hospital."

Alicia sighed, "You're telling me, but they need me. I'm just glad I don't have to work nights."

"Me too," George wiggled his eyebrows and Alicia smacked his arm.

"I'm going to get a shower and make sure that Ali is still sleeping," Oliver kissed me and went upstairs.

"So, how's everything really going?" Alicia asked, sitting down on the couch with George. The others spread throughout the room and followed suit.

"It could be worse," I replied honestly. "I slept for maybe three hours. Oliver didn't sleep at all. Ali is tough, she'll pull through."

"What about you and Oliver?" Angelina sounded innocent enough, but her black eyes danced maliciously.

I spat the coffee out of my mouth in shock.

"Gee, thanks Katie," Fred said sarcastically as he wiped coffee off of his face, "But I already had a shower this morning."

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed," I retorted automatically. Thankfully I was spared answering Angelina when Leanne walked in.

"Hey Katie," The girl looked very refreshed for having only gotten three and a half to four hours sleep. "I think you ought to go and check on Ali."

"Oh Merlin," I jumped up immediately. "Oh, good luck at training."

"Thanks," Leanne waved me off. "I'll talk to you later. Go take care of Ali."

I hurried up the stairs and walked into Ali's room to find her face down on the bed, crying.

"Oh Al," I closed the door and sat next to her on the bed.

The sobbing girl sat up and hugged me fiercely. I rocked her back and forth in my arms.

"Now," I said once Ali's tears had dried up, "let's get dressed and put on a brave face. And then we'll take this one step at a time, deal?"

Ali managed a weak smile, "Okay."

She hugged me one more time and then I went into Oliver's and my room to get dressed. When I walked in, Oliver was sitting on the bed in his boxers.

"Hey Ol, that's one tough niece you've got." I went into the bathroom and got ready before coming back out to see Oliver still sitting in the same position.

"Ol," I tried to get his attention, "Ollie!"

Sighing I sat next to him and bellowed into his ear, "OLIVER!"

He jumped and turned to look at me with a surprised expression.

I slipped my hand into his and whispered, "Sorry, but you were in your own little world."

He squeezed my hand in reply. I looked at Oliver, studying him. He was staring at our entwined hands. He looked pretty awful. I knew he hadn't slept last night and it showed. His curly brown hair was a mess and he had stubble on his face. His hazel eyes were filled grief and he looked as if he was giving up to the world.

"Oliver, don't do this," I whispered, suddenly more scared than I had ever been. "Don't you dare give up!"

He didn't even look at me. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Get ready and come out to the pitch."

"Kat," Oliver started, "I don't feel like playing Quidditch."

"Too bad," I stated bluntly. "You're playing anyway."

And before Oliver could object I had left the room, pulling on my trainers as I went.

* * *

"Now that we're all here," I threw Oliver a look, he had taken forever. "Let's divide into teams."

"I get Oliver!" Angelina cried.

"Um, abso-bloody-lutely not!" Alicia stated. "You both play professionally."

"I agree with Lic," I ducked the whack headed my way from Angelina. "No way."

"You could have played professionally," Oliver pointed out.

"Um, yes," I replied. "But that was before the erm, well it was before the Necklace Incident. They all pulled their offers after that."

"But it didn't hurt your Quidditch skills!" Angelina protested. "You made a full recovery!"

"They're worried about after effects," I told her. "Besides, I didn't want to play Quidditch anyway."

That was a downright lie and everyone knew it. But not a soul mentioned it. I had refused to show that those offers being retracted had crushed me. I was stubborn like that. It was best to suffer in silence, that is, if you have to suffer at all.

I surveyed the group and did some quick counting, "How about we play girls versus guys."

"Okay," Oliver replied, "two Chasers a Seeker and a Keeper?"

"Deal!" I said and the girls joined me in a huddle.

"That's not fair," George whined, "We've got two beaters, Lee and a Keeper against your three Chasers and brilliant Seeker! No offence Lee."

"You should have thought about that before," I called back before rejoining the huddle. "Okay, Ange will play Keeper, Lic and I will be Chasers and Ali will be our Seeker."

"They're going to bury us!" George whimpered as we took our places.

Sure enough, an hour and a half later we had beaten the boys, two games to zero.

"Oh, we'd better go," Fred announced suddenly. "The shop won't open itself."

"Ange and I are going too," Alicia said apologetically. "Owl us if you need anything."

"Bye guys," I said as my five friends left.

I swear I felt the gloom descend as we made our way up to the house. Ali rode on Oliver's back and I walked beside him. We had just sat down when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Twinky!" I called to the House-Elf as I went to the front door, Ali trailing behind me.

I opened the door to find my brother, Kent, his wife, Jess, and their four-year-old identical twins, Amanda and Ashley.

"Kent!" I exclaimed, hugging my brother who was the owner of Oliver's Quidditch team, Puddlemere United.

"Hey Katie-bug," Kent called me by my childhood nickname, causing Ali to snigger. "How are you all holding up?"

I opened my mouth to answer when Amanda and Ashley broke free of their mother and threw themselves on me. What can I say? Kids love me.

"Aunt Katie!" The two girls squealed together.

"Hey Mander, Hey Ash," I tickled each girl and set them down. "Go say hi to Ali."

Ali!" The two girls squealed again and they threw themselves on her.

"Hey Al, can you take the terrible two swimming?" I asked.

"Okay, let's go," Ali's mood brightened as she took a girl by each hand and skipped off towards the pool. Jess followed, although she didn't skip.

"I'm glad you brought those two," I said turning to my brother. "They'll keep her spirits up."

"That was the idea," Kent replied. "How are you holding up?"

"Ali is stubborn. She refuses to break down. Ol has himself in a state of shock and worry because now he's got to raise Ali. He'd be better if they could find the bodies. But you know ..."

"What about you?"

I shrugged, "How are mum and dad?"

"You don't have to go through this by yourself you know."

"I know, but really, how are mum and dad? I haven't talked to them."

"They're in London now. They gave Jess and I the Bell Manor and moved into the London house. But they're doing fine."

"Good, I know Dad likes being back in the center of things. Especially those he understands." I led my brother into the room where Oliver was sitting.

"Hello Oliver," Kent shook Oliver's hand and I knew they were going to talk business. They weren't nearly so formal unless business was concerned.

"Hi Kent," Oliver replied.

"Katie, go away," Kent said. "I want to talk to Oliver."

I threw him a dirty look.

"Oh, you know I had no control over the pick of new players, Kate, so don't even start," Kent sighed. Puddlemere had been one of those teams that pulled their offers after the incident.

"That's not what I meant, but now that you mention it …"

"Katie, go away!" Kent pushed me out of the room.

"You're the worst brother I've ever seen, you know that?" I called through the door which had been shut in my face by my brother.

I sighed figuring now was as good a time as any to take a long soothing bubble bath.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked, walking into the bathroom later.

"I'm riding an elephant through the desert," I replied, not bothering to open my eyes and look at him. "What does it look like I'm doing, Ol?"

"Can I come in?" Oliver asked, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Erm, no."

"Why not? The bathtub is big enough to be a swimming pool."

"Yes, and if we didn't have my brother, his family, and Ali here I would like very much to take advantage of that fact."

"Kent and his family left and they took Ali with them. She's going to the zoo or something and then staying the night."

"Oh, well in that case get in," I opened my eyes as Oliver slid into the water.

"Kat, what's a zoo?"

"It's that place we went to when we were kids with the animals. We ate all of Kent's birthday cake while everyone else was looking at the snakes."

"Oh, yeah," Oliver sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. His touch sent a shock of warmth up my spine.

He tickled me and I swam out of reach. He swam up behind me and caught me. Holding me around the waist, he kissed my neck. I sighed happily and turned to face him. He kissed my neck again and I hung on around his neck. As his lips connected with mine, my hands went into his hair. He picked me up and set me so that I was sitting on the side of the tub and we kept kissing.

"Ol, do you want to?"

Oliver nodded and the wicked grin spread across his face again before our lips connected again. Somehow he managed to get out of the huge tub and pick me up without ever pulling away. He dried me off with a towel and then dried himself off before picking me up again and leaving the bathroom. He had just laid me on the bed and climbed on top when ... "KATIE!" ... a voice bellowed from downstairs.

"Leanne," I sighed, throwing Oliver an apologetic look. He kissed my collar bone.

"KATIE!" Leanne's voice got louder.

"Maybe not," Oliver said as he rolled off me.

"What Leanne? I'm kind of busy!" I bellowed to my friend.

"Katie, there's someone here that wants to talk to you!" Leanne called back. "Hurry and get down here!"

"Sorry Ol," I gave him a quick kiss before getting off the bed. "I guess we're ready, but the rest of the world isn't."

* * *

"Hello," said an odd old man as I walked into the study about five minutes later. "Please, have a seat."

"Erm, thank you," I replied, feeling odd at being offered a seat in my own home. Well, technically Oliver's home, but whatever, it was still weird.

"Miss Bell," The man started after I had sat, "I am Edward Vance. My friends and colleagues call me Ed. I am here to offer you a job."

I raised an eyebrow and waited for the strange man to go on, which he did after a moment.

"I am aware of your background. You attended Hogwarts and had an 'accident', we shall call it, in your seventh year involving Lord Voldemort. You and Harry Potter have become almost like siblings. Now you live with your boyfriend, Mr. Oliver Andrew Wood, whose parents, sister and brother-in-law have all been murdered by Death Eaters in their work for the Order of the Phoenix. This leaves you and Mr. Wood to raise his young niece, Allison McKnight. And, because of your 'accident' your promising Quidditch career has vanished when it was closest to being in your grasp. Even your brother, the one person you thought would still take you on, has turned away in fear of complications from after effects.

"I know that you never liked the Dark Arts or anything to do with them. You would risk your life to rid the world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And you are aware, more than most, of the things that happen when you get pulled into the fight. So, here I am, to offer you the chance to help save the wizarding world.

"I want you to work for me and the Order of the Phoenix. To the rest of the world you will appear to be a junior investigative reporter for the Daily Prophet but you will really be an agent for the Order's counterintelligence."

"Okay, let me get this straight. _You_ want _me_ to spy?" I asked incredulously. "Me? The klutzy Katie Bell, a spy?"

"Of sorts. You will be in charge of a small network of spies. You yourself will use your position as investigative reporter for your own assignments. You will report back to me anything you find that may be useful. We may also use you to find spies for the other side and bend them to be beneficial to our side.

"So, what do you say, Miss Bell?"

"Hold on a minute. How do you know all this stuff about me anyways?" I asked, still not believing what I heard.

"We have our sources," he replied casually. "So what do you say, Miss Bell?"

I looked at the old man and took in his appearance, studying him like I had studied Oliver that morning. His silvery hair was thinning and his nose was slightly off center. His ice blue eyes were alert, always alert. This man seemed to miss nothing. He sat with a straight, proud posture and his hand rested seemingly casually just inside his robes, probably clutching his wand.

As I looked and analyzed this man in front of me, I thought about Ali, orphaned too young. I thought about Oliver's parents, people who had accepted me into their family long before I had accepted them. I thought about my adopted brother, Harry, and his struggles with Voldemort. And I thought about my lost dreams of Quidditch. Finally I thought about all the innocent people that had been hurt, even killed by this man. All of the dreams that had been torn apart, dreams of families that could never be.

"You said it would help Harry, right?"

"It will."

"Then I'll do it." I met the man's eyes with determination, a fire that had long been extinguished with my dreams of Quidditch burned in them.

"I will be in touch."

I nodded and led the mysterious man to the door. He walked outside and disappeared from the grounds with a sharp crack.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked as he came downstairs.

"A job," I answered, staring at the place where Ed had stood a moment before. "He gave me a job."

* * *

**Okay, there you go. Yay for strange creepy old men. Woot Woot! I hope you liked Amanda being called Mander (that's the niece in case you weren't sure) That's what I call my Drum Major. Her name is Amanda, but I always call her 'Mander'. Just in case you care where that came from.**

**Yay band, for those of you who care. I'm a Clarinet and we only have one day left of Band Camp! WOOT WOOT!**

**Love From,  
MotherCrumpet**


	3. Chapter 3

"You never told me what kind of job," Oliver commented that night as the three of us sat eating diner.

"I'm going to be an investigative reporter for the Daily Prophet," I replied.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you liked the Daily Prophet."

I shrugged, "They heard about my mischief at Hogwarts and thought I'd make a good investigator."

"Well," Leanne commented, "your essays were always unique."

"Maybe they read some of your early work for McGonagall," Oliver teased.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure I won them over with my notorious expose on the transfiguration of a teacup. I believe that's when the twins realized that 'troll' really did exist as a grade," I rolled my eyes.

"Kat," Oliver looked at me seriously and I knew he was going to change the subject to something I didn't want to discuss, "I'm leaving for a couple of days."

Leanne and I froze with our forks halfway to our mouths.

"You're what?" I asked, slowly lowering my fork.

"I'm going to Quidditch training in the US for a week." Oliver informed me as calmly as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Oh," was all that I managed to say in reply.

"Kat, I'm not abandoning you or Ali. I have to train for next season."

I just stared at my food in silence. I couldn't think of anything, I was just numb.

"Kat," Oliver urged, "Say something."

My long-dormant temper flared and something seemed to snap. "Not abandoning us, Ol? You're leaving when your mother, father, sister, and brother-in-law just died! You're going to train for Quidditch when your niece is alone in this world! You are going to miss their memorial service and leave me to deal with it by myself! It will look, to the entire world, like you abandoned us! And it will definitely feel like it to me and to Ali!"

"Katie," Oliver looked wildly to Leanne for support.

My raven haired friend gave him a look over her still immobile spoon of 'This is your battle. Good luck, you're going to need it.'

"Katie," Oliver pleaded. "Don't do this. Please, please don't do this. You knew Quidditch would always be a part of the puzzle. And you never cared. In fact, you were going to play Quidditch too, before that Necklace Incident."

My face lost all its color, and I stopped my yelling. Then I said in a coldly calm voice, "Quidditch isn't a part of the puzzle, it a whole separate bloody puzzle, one that I've always had to compete against. And now Ali will have to compete against it too, for your time and your love. I thought things would be different once I left Hogwarts. I thought everything would get easier, but guess what. I was wrong."

And with that I left the room and went outside, but not before noticing that Leanne's fork was still hovering halfway between her mouth and plate.

**THIS IS A DIVIDER... STUPID LINE THINGY WON'T WORK!**

I chucked the Quaffle through the center hoop and it soared back to me like I had charmed it to. I threw it harder, half hoping that it would soar back and hit me. I hoped the physical pain would take away from the onslaught of feelings I had locked safe inside of me for so long. The sudden outburst of them was almost too much to take.

I was frustrated with myself and had taken it out on Oliver after he pointed out a truth that I didn't like to remember. He certainly didn't need a crazy girlfriend on top of everything else.

I caught the Quaffle and hurled it through the hoop. Suddenly the irony of the situation hit me. I turned to the very thing that had betrayed me when I was upset, the one thing I thought I could always count on, Quidditch. I had turned to Quidditch to forget my problems when it could do nothing to help me.

I hurtled the Quaffle through the hoop with the last of my strength and landed my broom. The Quaffle zoomed over and hit me in the back of the head.

For the first time since long before the Necklace Incident, since before I had known what it felt like to have your dreams ripped out from your grasp just as your fingers began to close around them, for the first time since before I had known true pain, I began to cry.

Tears that had been months, even years in coming finally fell. The tears that should have come with the deaths of Dumbledore, Oliver's parents and Ali's parents, the tears that should have come at the loss of my dreams, the tears that should have come with the physical pain I had endured after the Necklace Incident when I was so sure I was going to die, the tears that should have fallen when Oliver graduated and when Harry was nearly killed in that maze, all those tears and so many more finally fell.

I've seen Muggle movies; I mean my dad is a Muggle after all. And in all of them the weather always reflects the events in the story. You know, they've got thunderstorms for moments seeping with suspense and bright sunlight and rainbows for reunited lovers. But Merlin am I telling you, real life is nothing like the movies because as I stood sank to the ground, crying tears way too long in coming, the world witnessed the most amazing Scottish sunset in the history of amazing Scottish sunsets. I mean you could practically hear the angels singing the Halleluiah Chorus, it was that perfect. Sometimes I'm convinced that Mother Nature has a mean streak.

Sorry if I sound melodramatic like those people on those American teenage dramas that Alicia is always watching. But I want to stress how lousy I felt and how little the rest of the world seemed to care. Because that's what I learned. Apparently for the last eighteen years, the world has not been revolving around me. I know, shocking, right?

But after I had gotten hold of myself (Or sobbed all my tears, whichever you prefer to call it), I looked at that amazing sunset and realized something else. Sure, I could sit around for the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself and lamenting my lost dreams, but what good would that do anyone?

No, I didn't want to sit around and watch Voldemort crush other families and dreams like he had crushed mine, at least, not while I could still do something about it. I would pour my heart and soul into this new life that had found me, this new job. After I heard from Ed, that is, and after I talked to Oliver. But first things first, I really had to take care of that headache from that Quaffle blow to the back of the head.

Hey, a person has to have her priorities. Besides, I doubt Oliver would want to have a serious conversation with me when I couldn't think of anything besides my pounding head. After all, I'm hard enough to deal with in the first place.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE... STUPID LINE THINGY STILL WON'T WORK!_**

_A/N Sorry guys! I'm so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy. I know, that's a really bad excuse, especially since this has been waiting to be posted since before the last post! Oops, I swear I posted it already! I'm soo sooooo sorry!_

_Please don't be mad, and please leave me some reviews... I'm going to work on the next chapter right now!_

_Love From,_

_MotherCrumpet_


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as Oliver completely ignored me when I walked into our room, after fixing my headache that is. "I'm ready to talk now."

Oliver had his back turned towards me and he was packing. Sighing, I figured that I as going to have to do something drastic to get his attention; that's right, apologize.

"Ol, I'm sorry," I said quickly. He didn't so much as turn around; instead he just kept packing his things. "Well if you're going to be difficult, I'll try a different approach."

And with that I jumped on his back with a war cry.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Oliver bellowed in surprise as he tried to pry me off his back.

"You were ignoring me," I replied sulkily. "And I'm not getting off until you listen to me."

"Kat, I had earbuds in. I couldn't hear you because I was listening to music," Oliver pulled the offending objects out of his ears and tossed them onto the dresser.

"Oh," I dropped off Oliver's back and smiled sheepishly. "I thought you were ignoring me."

Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head, "We're not all as childish as you are."

"I resent that," I pouted.

"You resent everything even when they're true."

"Good point, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," I started pulling the stuff out of Oliver's trunk as he put threw it in.

"What are you doing? I know you don't want me to go, but unpacking my stuff?"

I rolled my eyes, "Relax, Ol. You're just really bad at packing. It might help if you actually attempted to put it in neatly instead of just chucking random items in there."

Oliver looked thoughtful, "You may have a point there."

"Anyways, back to the original point. I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm just having a hard time sorting through everything that's come all of a sudden and I was so frustrated and just took it out on you. I didn't mean any of it, you know that, right?"

"I know, Kat," Oliver replied. "But you know what?"

"What?" I asked, scrunching up my nose as I pulled out a single sock.

"We could just use magic to pack this you know."

I put on a thoughtful look, "You know that just might work."

* * *

The next afternoon after Oliver had left and Ali had come home, we girls were sitting in the kitchen discussing the possibility of making cookies ourselves. 

"Do you remember the last time you tried to make cookies, Katie?" Leanne asked, raising one manicured eyebrow and turning her blue eyes on me.

"Erm, well," I muttered, truth be told I was trying to forget that experience.

"What happened?" Ali asked eagerly.

"Why don't you ask Katie to tell you," Leanne replied in an innocent voice.

"Oh, look at that," I cried out, going over to the open window. "It's an owl."

"Saved by the owl," Leanne murmured to Ali, who laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," I muttered as I untied the letter from the owl's leg and flipped it over to see who it was addressed to.

The front read: Ms Katherine Bell, The Kitchen, Wood Manor

I shrugged and opened it up. Inside was, can you believe it, a letter. Wow, imagine that, someone sent a letter by owl post. Please excuse my sarcasm.

The letter read:

_**Dear Ms. Bell,**_

_**We have heard of your remarkable journalist abilities and would like to offer you the prestigious position of investigative journalist for the Daily Prophet. Please report tomorrow at 8:00 to receive your first assignment.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Edward Vance**_

_**Daily Prophet**_

"8:00!" I exclaimed. "That's really early!"

"What's at 8:00?" Leanne asked.

"I start work tomorrow at 8:00," I explained. "I haven't been up at 8:00 since I left Hogwarts."

"Katie," Leanne shook her head. "You're hopeless. You weren't even up at 8:00 **while** we were at Hogwarts."

Ali laughed and then went silent, "What about me? Where will I go?"

"Oh Ali, I'm so sorry." I gushed, sitting down at the table and taking the girl's hand dramatically. "It looks like you'll just have to spend the day with my brother and his family. Oh, the horror of spending time with those twin terrors Amanda and Ashley."

A grin grew across Ali's face, "Oh, how will I ever survive?"

"I guess I'll have to make it up to you by taking you both to get ice cream in the Muggle town down the road," I stood up and grabbed the car keys and my purse. "Let's go!"

"Hey!" Leanne exclaimed as Ali and I skipped out of the room, "I thought you were going to make cookies!"

"Do I have to remind you what happened the last time?" I called back. "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

"You did that on purpose, just to get out of making cookies," Leanne complained as she ate her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. 

"Oh yeah Leanne, I made my letter about my job come with my mind powers," I rolled my eyes at Ali over my mint chocolate chip cone.

"So, what happened the last time you made cookies?" Ali asked all innocently, her wide hazel eyes peering at me over her rocky road double scoop.

"Erm, I almost blew up Hogwarts," I gave a weak smile.

"No," the girl breathed.

"Apparently Fred and George don't know the difference between vanilla and vinegar. Let's just say that vinegar and baking soda do not mix well in cookies."

Ali let out a snort of laughter.

"But on the bright side, I found out that cookie dough makes a nice facial mask," I turned back to my ice cream cone and started in on it as Ali laughed at the thought of me blowing up Hogwarts whilst trying to bake cookies.

"It doesn't make a very good stain remover though," Leanne pointed out.

I shrugged, "Neither does cake batter or lasagna, for that matter."

Ali let out another snort of laughter and sprayed ice cream all over my and Leanne's shirts.

"And apparently neither does ice cream," I looked sadly at my shirt. "Darn that's what I was going to try and smear all over that jumper when I got home to get out that pesky grass stain."

* * *

"Wow," I breathed as I walked into the Daily Prophet offices at precisely 7:59 the next morning. 

I stood for a second, motionless in the doorway as I admired the enchanted ceiling that always looked like famous paintings, both Muggle and otherwise. Then I turned my attention to the bustling environment and crossed to the information desk where a witch with bubble gum pink spiky hair sat chewing some gum.

"Hello," I said, putting on my most winning smile.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, looking over me and seeming to decide that she liked my appearance.

"I'm Katie Bell, the new investigative reporter," I replied, taking a closer look at the witch in turn.

She couldn't be more than two years older than me and she was wearing a pair of pink robes that matched her hair. Her lips always seemed to be smiling and her purple flecked blue eyes were sparkling kindly. I decided I liked the looks of her.

"Oh, so you're the newbie," She pressed a button on her desk. "Ed will be right out."

"Thank you," I smiled at her and turned to watch the bustle of the office deciding that I could really like it here.

"Ah, Katie!" Edward Vance came up and shook my hand vigorously. "Please, follow me."

I followed him and he led me into a very large office that I knew instantly had to be his. On his desk sat a few old pictures of what I assumed were family members and I briefly wondered why none of them were more recent. Then he had me sit in a chair and offered me some water or ginger ale. I took the ginger ale; it sounded interesting, and sipped it cautiously.

"It's bubbly!" I exclaimed, taking another sip.

Ed laughed, "Yes, it's a Muggle drink. They carbonate it so it has little bubbles in it."

I grinned, suddenly aware that I had probably just said something stupid but glad that Ed didn't seem to care.

"So Katie, I'm going to ask you one last time; are you sure you want this job?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He looked at me for a moment, as if making sure I wasn't going to change my mind. Then he blinked his ice blue eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I think you'll be the perfect addition. Let me just call the team in," And Ed stuck his head out the office door and bellowed. "I want the IR department in here pronto!"

I must have looked confused because Ed clarified his words, "That's the Investigative Reporter department."

I nodded and watched as between five and ten people came into the room. The last person in was the receptionist I had met when I walked in. She gave me a wink and a smile as she pulled out her wand and placed a charm on the door. Then she stepped back to stand in the corner. Once everyone had settled, Ed cleared his throat and the room went silent.

"Everyone, this is Katherine Bell," Ed indicated for me to stand up. I complied and gave a small wave before regaining my seat. "She is taking Robert's job."

The room burst into hushed mutters and Ed waited patiently for them to die down.

"Is she taking his entire job?" A woman asked incredulously.

"Yes, she is."

"But I was next in line for that job!" The woman exclaimed.

I was very confused, but kept my mouth shut for once in my life. This woman, her name was Anna Tufnell and she was a very high ranking investigative reporter. I wondered why in the world she would want my job.

"And if Anna didn't get it, it should have at least gone to me!" A man protested which caused more hushed muttering in the room.

Anna Tufnell turned to face me, "Does she even know what she's doing?"

The room went silent at this utterance and Ed looked as if he might lose his patience. Even the man, who I guessed to be Jack Spritzer, another high ranking investigative reporter, didn't say a word.

"Anna, Jack," Ed looked as if his patience may be running thin. "You know that we need you right where you are, at the head of each of your teams. Katie is the perfect person for the job. She has the personal motivation that Robert was always lacking. And she ran with the Weasley twins at Hogwarts, so she knows how to execute secretive things. She is your superior in command whether you like it or not."

"But Ed," Anna protested one last time, "do you think it's wise to thrust a brand new recruit into this position?"

Ed's face remained motionless and his authority and the respect this room held for him seemed to emanate throughout the office. "It is necessary."

Anna didn't reply but instead looked away from him. Jack didn't meet his ice blue gaze either.

"Lucia, I want you to give Katie the basic training. Everyone else, proceed as usual." Ed waved his wand and the door opened. Everyone got up to leave.

"Hi," the secretary came up to me. "I'm Lucia Devonshire. Let's go to lunch while we start your training."

I simply nodded. I didn't say anything until we had gotten almost out of the building. Then I caught the appraising looks that Anna and Jack were sending my way.

"I don't get it. I'm only a junior investigative reporter. Why would they want my job?" I asked.

Lucia laughed, "That's not the part they want. You've just taken Robert's position in the Chain. You've been made second in command only to Ed in the Chain."

"What's the Chain?" I asked, trying to remember if dealing with crazy people was in the job description.

"It's the network of investigators for the Order."

My eyes widened, "That Chain?"

"Yes, that Chain."

"But, I'm new, and I—"

"That's why Anna and Jack aren't happy with you. They were technically the next two in line for your position in the Chain. Once you prove yourself, they'll cool off."

I didn't reply, but I desperately hoped she was right. I was still trying to comprehend the fact that I was second in command in the Chain for the Order of the Phoenix . Not bad for a days work if I do say so myself.

* * *

_A/N Hello to my loyal reviewers... just want to let you know that I now have an account on fictionpress with my same penname, just in case you feel the need to check it out!_ _And fictionpress is a .com_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it takes so long between updates but its the middle of the season and I'm hardly ever home. Things will cool off in a couple weeks and I'll get to write more! I Love all you reviewers and loyal readers!_

_Love From,_

_MotherCrumpet_


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**HEY GUYS!!! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy, had some writer's block, been inspired to write other things, like my oneshots which you ought to go check out, and then fanfiction wouldn't upload my work for a week or so!!! Yep, that was rather annoying if you know what I mean... but that's okay cause it means that I ended up sending this to Michelle to be betaed after all so it's not nearly as riddled with mistakes as it would have been. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'm really sorry!!!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet **

_

* * *

_

_Summary: Katie Bell has lost everything to the Death Eaters, including her promising Quidditch career. After the death of Oliver's parents, sister and brother-in-law, the two become the legal guardians of Oliver's young niece. But when Katie is offered a unique job from the Order of the Phoenix, she becomes more and more entwined with the war against Voldemort. Can she get out alive? Or will she die in the process? _

_

* * *

_

"But it's early!" I exclaimed as Leanne attempted to drag me out of bed.

"Yes and you have work!"

"But it's Saturday!"

"Katie, you work for the bloody **_Daily Prophet_**! You work EVERY day!"

"I don't wanna," I mumbled as I rolled out of the bed and hit the floor with a resounding THUMP. "Wait, what day did you say it was?"

"I didn't. You're the one who pointed out that it was Saturday."

"Saturday the 15th?"

Leanne looked at me, "Yes, Saturday the 15th."

My eyes bugged out and I scrambled up off the floor and sprinted into my closet. There I found my black suit and changed into quickly, waving my wand to put my hair up in a professional looking bun and then slipping it up my sleeve.

"What time is it?" I called to Leanne as I frantically threw papers into a briefcase.

"Erm, 5:30," Leanne replied after glancing at the clock, "Merlin, Katie, I should still be asleep right now but your bloody alarm woke me up!"

"Sorry about that." I flashed her an apologetic smile before dashing out of the room and down the stairs to the fireplace. Then I grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it onto the flames and roared, "**_Daily Prophet_**!"

I stepped out of the fireplace into the lobby of the **_Daily Prophet _**and brushed the soot off my suit before power walking towards Ed's office.

* * *

"Running late, Katie?" Lucia called teasingly from her reception desk. I just waved my hand in reply before stepping into Ed's office.

"Good morning, Katie," Ed greeted me. "You're right on time, as usual."

I just grinned sheepishly and sat down across from him.

"So, it's been five days since our last meeting and you've completed basic training, am I correct?"

I nodded, "Lucia's taught me everything she knows and beaten me up in the process."

"Ah, but you're in better shape than anyone I've ever seen right after basic training."

I thought back to the past five days of pre-dawn jogs that took hours and midnight self-defense training sessions, lunch breaks where I was taught to use a gun (a Muggle killing stick) and to blend in with my surroundings, both using magic and non-magic techniques. Basically I had been taught to be a spy.

"Sorta reminds me of Oliver's Quidditch practices," I commented, "And to think I never believed him when he claimed they'd come in handy."

Ed laughed and then his face turned serious. He waved his wand and cast a silencing charm around the room so that nobody could hear our conversation. "Katie, you've learned all that we can teach you in your training without going into the field. Normally I supervise the first few missions that are placed under a new person's direction, but there are simply too many things that need to be done. After all, we are fighting a war here. Are you ready to jump in?"

I nodded, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," Ed scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Read this, memorize it and then destroy it."

I glanced down at the slip of paper in my hands and read: The missions control for the Chain is located at 832 Avenue Clair de Lune, Menton, France .

I read and re-read the slip a couple of times and then set fire to it with my wand, watching as it turned to charred ashes in my hand.

"You will report to HQ this afternoon at 4:00; then you will meet your team and be informed of the details of your mission. You have the rest of the day until then to do with as you please. Good luck, Phoenix."

I nodded, surprised at the first use of my codename since I had been informed what it was that first lunch hour with Lucia. I stood up, grabbed my briefcase and headed out the door towards my desk to drop off the papers from my briefcase. When I turned into my cubicle I saw Lucia sitting at my desk.

"Tonight then?" She asked, standing up.

"This afternoon," I replied taking the seat she had just vacated and opening up the briefcase. I put the papers in their proper places and closed the briefcase before standing back up again. "I'll see you later, Lucia."

She nodded and left the cubicle silently. I followed her a minute or two later and waved goodbye as I passed her desk. I grabbed a dash of floo powder, tossed it the fire and stepped into the green flames.

* * *

At exactly 4:00 I stepped out of the fireplace and into HQ. I glanced around and saw that HQ was located in a little house overlooking the Mediterranean Sea . I wondered why the Chain had chosen a location on the French Riviera as their HQ but I soon caught sight of the view out the window and didn't care any longer. I decided on the spot that Oliver and I would just have to vacation here someday.

I heard a thump from behind me and turned to see Ed stepping out of the chimney. How he managed to step from the fireplace without even so much as a touch of soot, I would never know.

"Ah, Katie, you're here. Excellent. Now, if you will just follow me into the office and I shall brief you on this mission before the rest of your team arrives."

I followed Ed into the office and he crossed over to the bookcase. He pulled on a book entitled **_Ancient Celtic Love Poems _**and the bookcase disappeared to reveal a huge metal door and keypad.

"It's magic proof to protect against Death Eaters." Ed explained as he punched a number into a keypad that was distinctly Muggle in appearance.

A section of door slid up to reveal a black screen that Ed placed his hand on. The screen scanned his hand with a green light and then flashed green once before the door swung open. Ed and I passed through the doorway and it closed behind us.

I gazed around the underground chambers that we now stood in. Upstairs, the house had been impressive, but that was nothing compared to the underground areas. Underground there were nine offices, a meeting room, an equipment room, two large fully equipped bathrooms, the room of disguises, the surveillance post and the command station. There was also a kitchenette and a couple of fold out beds in the back of the command station.

"This place is amazing," I gasped, looking at all the equipment.

Ed nodded, "This is the sleekest and most well-equipped safe house/HQ in the Chain. The one I'm based at isn't even this nice."

Ed and I walked into my office and sat down; I in my desk chair and he across from me.

"Katie, this mission is the first of a series of dangerous missions and tasks. Soon, you will be running the show completely within your team and you will be planning most missions and then carrying them out. But tonight, I need you to cover this one mission for me. One of the members of the Ministry that we suspect is involved with Voldemort is hosting a party tonight. Your team's mission is to infiltrate it and poke around for suspicious looking guests, artifacts, and such; a fairly simple mission by the Chain's standards."

"That doesn't sound too hard. What old friend is throwing the shindig?"

"A man that works in the Minister's office. His name is Hayden Dennison and we've suspected him of passing information to the opposition for several months now. You will receive all you information at the briefing. I wish you luck. Now, let's go meet your team."

Ed and I walked out of my office and into the meeting room that I had noticed earlier. Upon closer inspection, I observed that the far wall was a giant video screen and the chair at the head of the table held the controls in the arm.

"Lucia, I expect you to cover introductions. I wish you all the best of luck." Ed nodded to us and left.

Lucia stood up and grinned at me, "Okay, team, this is Katie Bell, our new leader, second in command. You may know her already because her fiancé happens to be Quidditch legend Oliver Wood."

"Boyfriend — the idiot hasn't proposed yet." I corrected.

"Okay, anyways, Ed didn't seem to think she was too high profile, so I'm perfectly content to accept her as our fearless leader."

"Hear hear!" The agents cried in support.

"Okay, so to begin with introductions, you know me. Lucia Devonshire, codename Discré. That is Jamison Shaver, Joli Garçon. Next to him is Alyse Mallory, Papillon. On her right is Holly King, Lutin. Then it's Ben Kroft, Pâté, Chuck Donaldson, Techno, and Aidan Murdoch, Pere. And that on the end is Abby Duran, Cerveaux. So, welcome to the team Phoenix."

"Thank Merlin you already drilled names and codenames into my head during basics, Lucia, otherwise I wouldn't remember a thing you just said."

I glanced at my watch, not really sure of how to begin. Then I crossed to my chair and sat down. I punched in a few numbers and letters on the armrest's keypad and looked at the video screen behind me. The screen lit up, turned on, and the briefing began to play.

"Your mission has been assigned by the Chain's director. Tonight, seven of your team members will travel to New York City for the party of suspected ministry spy, Hayden Dennison. Your mission is to monitor the party and keep an eye out for suspicious looking guests and objects. One of you will also venture into Dennison's office and look for incriminating documents. You are each being sent your identities and needed information. Good luck."

I turned and looked at the screen inset in the table in front of me and noticed that my stats were now displayed on the screen.

"Okay, I want everyone to perform the charm now so that you will remember your names and cover stories tonight at the party. The charms need to last until 2:00 tomorrow morning."

We all muttered the correct spell and pointed our wands first at the screen in front of us and then at our own heads. Suddenly I had two sets of memories, the memories of Katherine Ann Bell and the memories of Julia Lynn. It was a strange sensation, but thanks to Lucia's training, I was used to it.

"Okay, the next order of business is to make sure that we all know our way around the house properly." I punched a few buttons on my control pad and a 3D image was projected from the center of the table. "This is the vacation home of suspected Ministry Spy, Hayden Dennison. The first floor is fairly simple, nothing much more than the typical family based rooms. The second floor is where the party will take place. The third floor consists of the bedrooms. Alyse and Jamison will be the only two who venture onto the third floor. Holly and Ben will check the ground floor and I will check Dennison's office. Abby and Aidan, you won't venture out of the party. Your primary focus is to mingle with the guests, but you also need to monitor and be sure that it's safe for us to re-enter the party. If you are found out of the party, well, you know the type of excuses that work the best."

"What kind of surveillance is there at this place?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sending that information to you as we speak. The house has a state of the art burglar system as far as we can tell. It's protected by super strong versions of the typical home security spells. You shouldn't have any problems Chuck."

"Disguises?" Lucia requested.

"I'm sending you that as well, all the information should be in the Hall of Horrors. But the basics are that it's semi-formal."

"What about weapons?" Aidan asked in his deep fatherly voice.

"Wands are a given, but other than that we each will have a handgun and the standard vial of memory wipe potion."

"So, minimal weapons then?"

"Minimal weapons," I clarified, "Any questions?"

The team all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Okay then, good luck to all of you." I shut down the video screens and stood up. "Let's get to work."

Ten minutes before departure time, we were ready to leave. Communications were online and tested by Chuck, weapons had been distributed and secured by Aidan and Lucia had perfected our disguises. I was ready for my first mission.

"Okay everyone, one last check before departure." I announced when time had ticked down to the two minute mark. Everyone checked that their mugical (combination of Muggle and Magical) com-systems were in place and working and that they had their guns and vials. We were ready to leave.

"Okay, you know the arrival plan. Holly and Ben are first."

The pair stepped into the portal and disappeared to the Muggle world where they could apparate to the party.

"Then Alyse and Jamison."

They, too, disappeared into the Muggle world.

"And that leave the three of us to each arrive separately," I followed Aidan and Abby into the portal and then apparated to the party.

"Phoenix has landed," I whispered as I appeared in front of Dennison's vacation home just outside of NYC.

I heard Holly's voice over the com-system, "Pâté and I are in the reception line."

"I'm heading to the buffet," Aidan announced.

I myself was heading towards the reception line when I caught sight of a familiar looking person. It was Oliver.

"Oh dammit!" I exclaimed softly into the com-system.

"What is it, Phoenix?" Aidan asked.

"We've got a slight problem. Oliver is here. But I'm in disguise so it doesn't really matter."

"Are you going to be okay, Phoenix?" Lucia asked from her place back at HQ.

"Yeah, just surprised me is all. Pere, Cerveaux, is the way down to the first floor clear?"

"You're good from my position," Abby replied.

"That's a go, Phoenix," Aidan confirmed and I made my way over to the stairs to the first floor and slipped silently down them.

My sleeveless silk dress made no noise as I made my way down the hallway. I ignored the discussions of the others getting clearance for their individual jobs as I pulled my wand out and examined the office door.

"A little too trusting, aren't we Mr. Dennison?" I murmured to myself as I waved my wand. The door opened with a simple alohamora.

I then entered the office and shut the door silently behind me. Thankfully, my days gallivanting around Hogwarts with Fred and George were finally paying off because I needed no light to rummage methodically through the desk.

"Nothing on the desk," I whispered into the com-system.

"Check the bookshelves for fake books and behind the paintings for safes." Chuck advised from HQ.

I did a quick run-over of the bookcases and attempted to peer behind the pictures.

"They're both stuck fast, Techno. Can you tell me how to scan for something behind them?"

Chuck told me the spell and I tried it.

"I got nothing, it's a bust. Am I safe to leave the office?"

"I don't have anyone on the surveillance system." Chuck informed me.

"And you're clear to come up to the party," Aidan announced.

"Come on back to the party, Phoenix, good work." Abby added.

I waited until I had rejoined the party before checking up on the others. I pretended to take a sip of punch but instead muttered into the Com-system.

"Have you found anything, Lutin?"

"We're drawing a big blank." Holly replied.

"How about you, Papillon?"

"Nofing," Alyse informed me in her French accent, "Zere iz nofing in this houze."

"Except for the guests," I replied, catching sight of an out of place burly looking man.

"Are you talking about the one with the mustache?" Abby asked, "I've been watching him all night."

"Techno, who is that?" I asked, making sure that the tiny viewing device in the center of the black silk flower in my hair was getting a clear view of Mustache.

"Uh, that looks like its Ivan Desislav. He's a Bulgarian who is suspected of working with our good friend Dennison."

"Abby."

"I'm on it."

I watched as Abby, in her disguise, made her way over and 'accidentally' bumped into Desislav. She began to apologize and then the pair started to converse.

"Are we clear?" Holly's voice asked over the com-system.

"Yes." Aidan replied.

"Come on out," I agreed.

A few minutes later Holly and Ben reappeared from their venture downstairs.

"Got anything, Papillon?"

"No, are we clear?" Alyse asked.

"Your good."

"Clear." Aidan added.

Alyse and Jamison popped back into the party and started to dance together, mingling among the people as they went.

"Hello, you seem familiar." A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Oliver and immediately pitched my voice a tad higher than normal and laughed shrilly. "Oh no, I would remember a handsome man like you."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "It's almost like I know you."

I laughed again, "Oh, I'm sure. But if you think we've met then I sure can pretend that we have."

Oliver looked slightly surprised at what I had implied with this statement, "Erm, no, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No, it's quite alright. I'm glad you did. I just love Scottish accents!" I thought for a second, "Or English accents. Well, anything non-American really."

Oliver looked nervous and his accent became more pronounced, "Thank you? I think I'll just be…"

"Okay, then I'll see you later, cutie pie." I smiled brightly at him.

"I'm not sure that my girlfriend…"

"You have a girlfriend? Which one is she? I must see who is lucky enough to get you, you tall drink of water."

"Erm, well actually she's back home in Scotland ."

"Really? Then I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Perhaps she'd even appreciate that you'd gained a little friend while in the US?"

Oliver blanched and I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "I think Kat would mind a considerable bit! I'm sorry, but James over there is calling me."

Oliver turned and hurried away from me to one of his teammates. It was all I could do to keep from laughing.

"Phoenix , when you're done terrorizing the guests, maybe we should think about tearing out of here." Holly suggested through the com-system.

"Any objections team?" I heard none, "Okay then, start leaving. First wave now, next in five minutes and so on."

I was due to leave in two minutes when Oliver's teammate, James, came over to me.

"Hello, I heard that you liked UK accents," He said smoothly.

I laughed in my Julia Lynn laugh, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Sorry about Oliver earlier, he's a bit of a wet blanket when it comes to his girlfriend, Katie."

"Oliver? Ah, yes the nice looking man over there. Are you related?"

"We play for the same Quidditch team. We're over here for training."

"You must excuse me, dear," I said as I realized that it was my time to leave, "I must run to the powder room. But may I have a name?"

"Thatcher, James Thatcher."

I smiled as he kissed my hand, "I hope to see you soon Mr. Thatcher."

He called after me as I left to inquire my name, but I pretended that I couldn't hear him and slipped out the door before apparating back to the portal. I stepped into the portal and back into HQ.

"Merlin, of all the parties Oliver could have gone to, he had to pick that one." I shook my head as Lucia shut and locked the door behind me.

"So, you messed with his head pretty badly." Ben observed, "I'm not sure I'd want to date you."

"Well Ol wouldn't like that very much either. But he's used to my messing with his head, we grew up together."

"Ah, childhood sweethearts," Holly grinned and I knew their teasing meant that they had accepted me.

"You could say that. Anyways, Abby, what did you get from Desislav?"

"He said that he was a friend of Dennison's from work but wouldn't say more than that."

"So we've nofing to report to Ed?" Alyse asked.

I thought for a second, "No, we've got something. Abby got the connection to Desislav and there the thing that's been bothering me all night."

"What's that Katie?" Lucia asked.

"His house was **_too_** clean. No papers from work at all. Dennison is hiding something. All we have to do is find out what and where."

* * *

**Okay, nice and long for you, this was going to be two chapters, bt I'm feeling charitable so there you go! Please take a second to review and let me know what you think!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HAHA, so, in this chapter we find out if Oliver tells Katie about Katie flirting with him while on the mission... let's read and find out...**_

* * *

"KAT!" Oliver bellowed as he stepped out of the fireplace the next evening.

"Uncle Ollie!" Ali jumped up from the table and ran to greet her uncle.

Leanne and I shared glances. It was good that Oliver was home. I had gotten home from my mission to find Ali in tears and Leanne trying desperately to comfort her. Leanne had suggested they watch Ali's favorite movie, _It's a Wonderful Life_, and Ali had burst into tears because that was the movie that she watched with her mother. I wasn't surprised that it had gotten to her, because I'd noticed that she'd been pretty hyper lately as if trying to keep herself from thinking about things. I mean, after all, her parents just died and she's only eleven.

"KAT!" Oliver called again as he walked into the kitchen. Ali rode piggyback and he looked as if he had forgotten the girl was even there.

"Uncle Ollie, put me down!" Ali cried and Oliver lowered her to the floor. Her moment of happiness was over and she sat down at the table again to eat her bowl of ice cream.

"Katie, I need to tell you about something." Oliver said, looking slightly nervous about something.

"Erm, okay Ol, it's nice to see you too?" I stood up and followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

He shut the door and turned to face me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"Um, Kat, I have to tell you something. It's been bothering me all day…"

"Tell me what, Ol?" Suddenly a horrible thought came to my mind, "You've been cheating on me and she's gotten pregnant!"

"What!" Oliver's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Kat, I don't know what idiotic gossip magazine you heard that in, but it NOT true!"

"Relax, Ollie. I know you'd never cheat on me." Oliver remained silent and looked slightly guilty, and my heart began to race. "You didn't!"

"Kat, I did and I'm really sorry! I love you and I know you love me, but I just, well she looked so familiar and I had to talk to her…" Oliver trailed off, looking miserable. "I'd understand if you want to leave me."

I sat down, tears springing to my eyes. It must have happened after I left the party last night. When everything seemed to be looking better after the family deaths, this happened and our relationship was crumbling from it.

"Who?" I managed to choke out, the tears were falling freely down my face. "Oliver, who was it?"

"I didn't know her," Oliver sat down in a chair and looked like he would die of distress, he looked everywhere around the room but at me. "But I talked to her and she was flirting with me."

"Why, Oliver?" I asked, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing! Kat, I love you and I… I want to marry you."

"Great time to propose, Ol!" I exclaimed, my tears turning to hysteria, "I've been waiting for you to propose for at least a year and you decide to _after_ you tell me that you've CHEATED on me!"

I had jumped up and paced around as I spurted off my rant but at the end of it I was suddenly tired out and collapsed against the large window that looked out over the Quidditch pitch.

Oliver didn't answer me, but instead he came up behind me and picked me up, carrying me over to the chair where we had slept the night his parents died. I was really starting to dislike that chair.

He held me as I cried silently into his chest and he rocked me slightly. When I had regained a semblance of composure, he loosened his grip slightly.

"What happened to us, Ol?" I asked softly. "How could everything be looking up again and then this?"

"She started flirting with me and I… I thought of you… and so I went back to where James was standing."

I looked at Oliver, comprehension dawning on me, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'? I just cheated on you! It's not something you say 'is that all' about!"

"Ol, you didn't do anything with this girl?"

"I just told you everything, Kat! She flirted with me!"

I started to laugh. The girl Oliver was talking about was me in my disguise. He hadn't met any other girl or anything like that. No, he 'cheated' on me simply by being flirted with at a party.

"Kat, are you okay?" Oliver peered at me carefully. "Why are you laughing?"

"Ol, you didn't cheat on me. Some girl **_flirted_** with you, and I can't blame her for trying. But you certainly didn't **_cheat_** on me!" I managed to reply between laughs.

"But Ka-at," Oliver protested.

"Ollie!" I replied, "Not only did you not cheat on me, but that girl was me! I was on an undercover assignment!"

Oliver stared at me dumbly.

"You didn't cheat on me," I told him, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Oh," was all he managed to say in response.

"So, when's the wedding, my loving fiancé?"

Oliver went rather pale. "Katie, that wasn't meant as a proposal…"

My heart dropped, "So we're not getting married?"

"No, we're going to get married, but that wasn't your proposal. You deserve much better than that as your engagement."

I tried not to be disappointed, "But you do want to get married, right?"

Oliver kissed me on the forehead, "Yes, Kat, we are going to get married. I promise you, we will get married, but not before I propose to you properly."

We were quiet for a while when all of a sudden Oliver started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him, as I was jostled about by his laughing.

"I can't believe I flipped out about being **_flirted_** with!" Oliver replied, though he was a little difficult to decipher due to his laughter. "I'm just so used to everyone knowing that I'm so in love with you that they shouldn't even be bothering with me."

I joined in his laughter, because it was funny that he didn't realize how hated I was by his teenage fans. I knew I was lucky that Oliver didn't care that he was probably considered the biggest catch in the wizarding world. He could have any fish in the sea, so to speak, but he had chosen me and he stuck by that decision.

Suddenly I stopped laughing and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck.

"I love you, Oliver Andrew Wood."

Oliver kissed the top of my head and then whispered, "Do you really think my accent is attractive?"

"Why do you think I dated you in the first place, you tall drink of water?" I asked.

"My good looks?"

"Naw, you're not that amazing looking. I just liked your accent."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I found a 'little friend' while you're away, would you?"

I let go of him and pushed myself back to see his teasing hazel eyes. I fixed him with a glare and replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, Oliver. You can find yourself a 'little friend' if you want to. I really wouldn't mind at all. In fact, it might be kind of nice. At least then I'd get a break from you every once in a while."

Oliver's eyes widened innocently, "What, you mean you get tired of me?"

"I'll never be tired of you, Ol." I replied, leaning my head back against his chest again.

He leaned down and whispered, "And I'll never be tired of you, Kat."

Then he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. I kissed him back like he was the only thing I had to live for, like I was desperate to keep him from leaving, like I was vulnerable and afraid. And, I guess, I really felt that way after the scare of him claiming that he cheated on me. I'm not really sure, but I do know that I loved Oliver Andrew Wood, loved him more than life itself.

* * *

_**Aww, so there's a little fluff. Thought I'd post this as a Christmas treat, think of it as a stocking stuffer for those of you who celebrate Christmas. For those of you who don't... just think of it as a nice treat anyways!**_

_**I would have had this up sooner, but Monday I was turning another year older and by Wednesday I was wishing I hadn't seeing as how I was busy recieving a CT SCAN. Not fun, huh? That was my least favorite birthday present, but everything's alright. And I thought I'd post this for you!**_

_**Love From,**_

_**MotherCrumpet**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: Katie Bell has lost everything to the Death Eaters, including her promising Quidditch career. After the death of Oliver's parents, sister and brother-in-law, the two become the legal guardians of Oliver's young niece. But when Katie is offered a unique job from the Order of the Phoenix, she becomes more and more entwined with the war against Voldemort. Can she get out alive? Or will she die in the process? **_

* * *

**_AN So sorry guys, I have an explanation at the bottom for my disappearance. I know it isn't good, but I didn't want to give you all a crappy story! You'll see what I mean in my normal author's note!_**

**_Sorry if you've forgotten what happened, so did I... oops. Please go back and reread if you have to, please don't give up on me!_**

* * *

"Katie? Ed wants to see you," Lucia informed me, popping her head into my office.

I looked up from my story that I was working on. "Right now?"

"Yes, in his office."

I stood up, slipped my wand into my pocket and headed to Ed's office. I figured we probably had another mission coming up or something. Or perhaps I was going to get a chance to monitor someone on my own; do a little infiltrating in the Ministry.

"Ah, Katie. Good," Ed gestured to the chair as I walked into the room.

I shut the door behind me and sat down in the chair, looking to him expectantly. He placed the normal anti-eavesdropping charms on the room.

"Katie, are you doing anything tonight?" Ed asked.

I thought for a second, "Nothing but attempting to cook."

"Good. Can you get someone else to cook? We have a meeting we must attend tonight," Ed replied. "I just found out that the Order is meeting and you have to be introduced as soon as possible. The Order is a skeptical bunch. They're afraid you're not on board with the war."

"What kind of meeting?" I asked.

"They've decided to hold a dinner meeting. You'll need to wear dress robes. But other than that it should be fairly routine. I will come and get you at 7:30 tonight."

I nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"I'm probably going to want you to take a case, but we'll discuss that tomorrow. I'll see you tonight. Take the rest of the afternoon off."

"I'll see you at 7:30 then." I replied, heading out of the office. I grabbed everything from my desk and headed home, saying goodbye to Lucia on my way out.

When I got home, I headed upstairs to find Oliver sprawled across the bed. He appeared to be sleeping so I opened the closet as quietly as possible and started my search for dress robes. I was having no luck when a few seconds later I felt Oliver's arms encircle me and chin came to rest on the top of my head.

"What are you doing home so early?" He asked, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Looking for something to wear to the dinner party I just found out about. I'm leaving at 7:30."

"Last minute dinner party?" Oliver asked, "On a Thursday?"

"The _**Daily Prophet **_covers everything, what can I say?" I sighed, "And I have nothing to wear."

"Leanne's about your size, isn't she? You could borrow something from her."

"Oliver you are a genius!" I exclaimed, ducking under his arms and running down the hallway toward Leanne's room.

I threw open her closet and froze, just staring at the array of clothing in front of me. She had everything from sweatpants to ball gowns.

"Nicking my clothes again, Katie?" Leanne asked from behind me.

I spun around and grinned at her sheepishly. "Dinner party. I don't have dress robes."

"Ah, then I've got you covered. Hmm. What color? Ah, yes, here you go."

Leanne disappeared into the mass of dress robes for a few seconds and resurfaced holding one that was a gorgeous wine color. She held it up and looked at it appraisingly. "Yes, that should work wonderfully."

"Thanks, Leanne! You are an angel!" I exclaimed, taking the robe and draping it across my arm.

"I do try. Now, no nicking my clothes."

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I always get off of training early on Thursdays and Fridays but you aren't ever around to know that."

"Oh, right."

"Besides, I think the real question is why are you nicking my dress robes?"

I sighed. "I can't really talk about it, but there's a dinner party tonight that I have to attend. Ed is coming at 7:30 to go over there."

"I know this job is important to you, Katie, but you aren't ever home anymore. It really isn't my place, but Oliver and Ali really need you right now. You can live very comfortably off of Oliver's inheritance and income."

"Leanne." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, "I know they need me, but there is a war going on."

Leanne's ice blue eyes got wide and she quickly closed the door and placed an anti-eavesdropping charm around the room. "Katie, you didn't. Not after Oliver's entire family was killed in this war!"

"I did. Leanne, Oliver doesn't know. You can't say anything to him. Promise me you won't say anything to him!"

"Katherine Anne Bell! You have to tell Oliver. You know how he feels about the war!"

I cringed, thinking back to the fight I had witnessed between Oliver and his sister when I was in the hospital after the Necklace Incident. They hadn't realized that I was awake and I wanted it to stay that way.

"_**How can you be in the Order when you have Ali?" Oliver demanded. "Katie wasn't even in the Order and look what happened to her! An innocent bystander! How can you get in the middle of this when you are trying to raise Ali?" **_

"_**It's because of Ali that we're in the Order!" Leslie had roared back. "We want her to live in a world where she doesn't need to worry about ending up a victim like Katie did! Alan and I know the risks."**_

"_**You could die! Then where would Ali be? It's bad enough that Mum is in the Order even after Dad's death. Ali won't have grandparents, what if she doesn't have parents too? Leslie, you have to think about her!"**_

"_**We did think of her. Oliver, do you want her to grow up and graduate into a world where You-Know-Who is in power? Believe me, Ol, Ali was our top priority when we joined the Order. This isn't some sudden decision. Alan and I talked it over with each other and with Dumbledore."**_

"_**But you could die. All of you! You're getting involved too deeply in something bigger than you!"**_

_**Leslie was silent for a minute and then said simply before walking out, "Some things are worth dying for, Oliver."**_

I looked at Leanne and took a deep breath before echoing Leslie's words. "Some things are worth dying for."

* * *

When Ed came to get me at 7:30, I was dressed and ready to go. I had started towards the fireplace when I stopped. "Hold on a second, Ed."

"Katie, we really ought to be going. They'll be waiting for us." Ed replied.

"This is important Ed and it'll only take a second. I promise."

Ed nodded and I headed into the room where Oliver, Ali, and Leanne sat playing a game. We liked to keep Ali busy as much as possible so she was constantly going to Kent's house or Amanda and Ashley were coming here. Ali was never truly alone, in case she ever needed one of us.

The three looked up at me and I smiled at them for a second before walking over. I kissed Ali on the head and gave Leanne a hug. Ali looked at me questioningly but Leanne had understanding in her eyes and she nodded at me as if to say be careful.

Then I turned to Oliver and gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped my arms around him for a brief second. "I love you, Ol."

"I love you too, Kat." Oliver's eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion.

"I just... I thought I should say it." I gave him a sad smile before kissing him again and heading back to the kitchen.

"Why did she do that?" Ali asked in a wavering voice, "Mum did that before she would..."

"...go on an Order mission." Oliver finished quietly to himself before adding reassuringly to Ali, "Kat just wanted to say a proper goodbye."

"It's a good idea to these days." Leanne spoke up, "She said something to me earlier about making sure we always left on a good note because things are so... uncertain."

"It's just a meeting." Ed said seriously as I walked into the kitchen.

I met his eyes with my own and held his gaze. "I've seen families ripped apart first hand. Nothing is certain."

Ed simply nodded and neither of us felt the need to add anything as we both knew exactly how uncertain the times really were.

* * *

**_AN Yay go team! I'm sorry this took so long, but I wasn't sure what to write and I knew if I tried to force anything it would come out as a muddled mess. But thanks guys for being patient with me. Next time, you can badger me as much as you want!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_MotherCrumpet_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: Katie Bell has lost everything to the Death Eaters, including her promising Quidditch career. After the death of Oliver's parents, sister and brother-in-law, the two become the legal guardians of Oliver's young niece. But when Katie is offered a unique job from the Order of the Phoenix, she becomes more and more entwined with the war against Voldemort. Can she get out alive? Or will she die in the process? **_

_**AN/ Okay, so I finished Deathly Hallows and I am glad to say that I think I can stick with the original story line and still fit with the HP books! I am so excited about that, because I try my very hardest to stick to what has and has not happened in the books. Anywho, enjoy!**_

* * *

"I hear the new second-in-command is a really hot girl fresh from school," Fred grinned at me and elbowed George.

George craned his neck, trying to pick out who had received the dangerous position of second-in-command in the Chain. "They call her Phoenix, right?"

"That's what I heard," I replied nonchalantly.

"Then I bet she's that dark haired beauty over there talking to Anna Tufnell and Jack Spritzer."

I looked over to see who George was mistakenly calling 'Phoenix' and struggled to hold in a laugh. The 'dark haired beauty' that George was referring to was none other than Holly King and I was positive that she was well armed even at this seemingly safe gathering. And I had no doubts whatsoever that she could kick George's sorry butt any day she felt the need to.

"It's a good thing Lic isn't here or you'd be in trouble," I laughed.

"Are you ready, Katie?" Ed asked, coming over to find me.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

Ed nodded reassuringly at me and we made our way over to the table reserved for those in the Chain. We sat down in the center seats and waited patiently as everyone else took their seats which didn't take too long because Ed was the head honcho and it appeared that he wanted to eat.

As the members of the Order fell silent, all eyes fell on Ed expectantly. Ed stood up and surveyed the room slowly.

"As I look among you, I see new faces, old faces, young faces, eager faces, and the worn faces of those who have seen far too much horror in their lifetime and will soon see far much more. As you all know, we are also missing two highly loved faces, those of Robert Livingston and Albus Dumbledore, both of whom died recently in this war that we are all so courageously fighting."

Ed closed his eyes for a second and then looked around the silent room again. "I could lie to you all and tell you that none of those seated before me will follow, but I won't. You all know exactly what we are up against, many of you having fought this war once before. Families have and will be torn apart. Friends and loved ones will die in the battle or be killed as innocent bystanders. But we all know that there are some things worth the battle and this is one of them.

"The death of Albus Dumbledore was a huge toll on all of us. A loving, brave, powerful and kindly man, Albus Dumbledore was a beacon of hope for the entire wizarding world. But Albus knew that his death was not only possible, but also probable and he made sure that the Order would continue to function in his absence.

"The death of Robert Livingston was not quite as big a blow to the Order as a whole, but it did shake the foundations of an integral part of the Order of the Phoenix, the Chain. As second-in-command for the Chain, Robert knew information that was essential to the business of the Order. Thankfully, I am positive that Robert was not forced to give information to Lord Voldemort.

"Robert was a hard asset to replace, but I am confident that I have found the ideal person to take over his job and further the Chain. I hope to one day hand the Chain over to her completely, hopefully not until this war has ended in a victory. I am confident in the abilities of our new second-in-command.

"I chose her because of her reputation at Hogwarts and because of her own personal involvement in this war I knew that she would have the motivation that Robert sometimes appeared to be lacking. But I know you have all heard the tragic story surrounding her life.

"So, without further ado, I present to you the new second-in-command of the Chain, Katherine Ann Bell."

The shocked faces of a slew of Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Nymphradora Tonks, and many others who had known me for a while whipped around to look at me. Some of their faces had looks of horror and others were grinning widely and nodding their approval of this choice. Fred and George looked revolted that they had been discussing my rumored hotness in front of me.

I stood up and nodded as the assembly applauded. I had just opened my mouth to share with them a spur-of-the-moment speech that I had been planning all day, when an older obviously respected member got to his feet.

"She's fresh out of Hogwarts!" He exclaimed. "We need someone who has years of experience dealing with Voldemort! We need someone like Alastor Moody as second-in-command in the chain, not some fresh teenager!"

Ed looked like he was about to refute that as other shouts of protest joined the main one, but I pulled my wand out and let out a loud bang with it to silence everyone. The room was silent immediately and curious faces turned to me from every side of the room.

"I was going to give you all a speech that I had started preparing this afternoon, but now I think I won't." I looked around the room, meeting each and every pair of eyes with a fierce determination. "I may be fresh out of Hogwarts and I may not have fought the last time that the Order was called into action, but I assure you that I am not lacking in experience with Lord Voldemort."

Many of the members of the audience winced at someone so young using his name so fearlessly, but I took a breath and plodded on. "I may only be eighteen, but I have dealt with more sorrow than anyone should face in their lifetime. As I am sure all of you are aware, the entire family of my boyfriend served the Order until their recent deaths in service to the Order. I spent much of my final year at Hogwarts in St. Mungos, because I was the one who received the cursed necklace that Draco Malfoy meant for Professor Dumbledore. I have been placed under two of the three Unforgivable Curses and worst of all I have experienced first hand how people are bound to die in this war.

I took another breath and paused for a second. "I thought of the entire Wood-McKnight family as my family. When they died, I lost a father soon followed by a mother, sister, and brother. And when I was laying in St. Mungos, struggling for my life after the curse had taken its toll on me, I heard Leslie arguing with Oliver. One thing she said that day helped me through the pain and the heartbreak in the months to come. Leslie was the first one that I truly believed when she told her brother that some things were worth dying for.

"I look at the faces of every single person here and I know that I am doing the right thing. If it ever gets out that I am second-in-command, I will be lucky to die quickly. And my family and friends will be lucky to escape unscathed as well, but Leslie said that some things are worth dying for and I know that some things are worth the risk. If I don't fight, who will? If I don't choose to protect the innocent children, the muggles who are oblivious to this entire war, and those weaker than I am, then who will? If I cannot fight to save everything that I love, then I cannot expect someone else to fight for me.

"I may be young, but I know my abilities and the abilities of my team. I know how best to use those abilities to help the Order in this fight. I may be young, but I am ready to fight for what I love, what I believe, what I hold dear. I lost my dreams, I will fight to make sure that no one else loses theirs.

I was silent for a few seconds before looking at the faces around me. Ed had a look of pride on his face, Fred and George looked as though they were both ready to pummel anyone who dared object to my position again, and Ms. Weasley looked as though she had just finished a good cry. Then, I forced myself to look at the man who had first challenged my position. He looked pleasantly surprised by the passion I had spoken with and, as I looked at him, he nodded slowly and began to clap.

Now, the classic slow clap that crescendos into thunderous applause is something that I had heard many times throughout my life and I had hoped to one day hear it on the Quidditch Pitch because of a spectacular game. But this, this was so much better than any Quidditch game and, as I stood there, the entire room filled with thunderous applause for me, any doubt that I wanted to do this, to risk my life for the fight against Voldemort evaporated from deep within me. As the applause died away, I sat down, looking around the room one last time. And, as I did so, I noted that there seemed to be a fierce look of pride shining out of the eyes of Professor McGonagall. A pride that came from her knowledge of exactly how much I had grown in the past couple months and the knowledge that she had called me, Katie Bell, one of her Gryffindors.

At that moment, the one thought in my mind was that I had to tell Oliver. I didn't know if he would understand, but if I was going to sever ties to protect him and Ali, it needed to be now. So, just as my heart was finally feeling whole, it was breaking at the thought of leaving the ones I loved in order to keep them safe. But I would do anything for the ones I loved, even if it meant sacrificing my life and happiness for theirs.

* * *

**_A/N Don't forget to review!!!! I love you all!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_MotherCrumpet_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: Katie Bell has lost everything to the Death Eaters, including her promising Quidditch career. After the death of Oliver's parents, sister and brother-in-law, the two become the legal guardians of Oliver's young niece. But when Katie is offered a unique job from the Order of the Phoenix, she becomes more and more entwined with the war against Voldemort. Can she get out alive? Or will she die in the process? **_

* * *

I took a deep breath and walked through the door into the room I shared with Oliver. He was in a deep sleep and I felt bad for waking him, but I needed to make my confession before I lost my nerve.

"Oliver," I whispered in his ear as I shook his arm lightly. "Ollie, wake up."

Oliver opened his eyes with a groan and blinked at me blearily. "Kat, go away."

"Oliver, get up. I have to talk to you."

"Can't it wait 'til morning Kat?" Oliver moaned.

"No, Oliver, I should have told you weeks ago."

This got his attention and he sat up, "What's going on?"

I wanted nothing more than to tell him "never mind, go back to sleep," but I knew it had to be done.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped right in, "Oliver, you know how I have this amazing new job at the Daily Prophet?"

Oliver looked at me in horror, "They didn't make you do anything despicable to get such a good position, did they? I'll kill those—"

"Oliver!" I cut him off and held my hand up. "They didn't make me do anything 'despicable'."

"Oh, I'm going back to sleep then," Oliver flopped back down on the pillows and closed his eyes.

"You'll want to hear this." I told him.

"Since I don't have to Avada anybody for making you do despicable things, I don't really care right now, Kat. Tell me later. I have training early tomorrow."

"Oliver, I'm second in command for the Chain, part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"WHAT!" Oliver sat straight up in bed as he roared the question at me. "Ha bloody ha, Katie. That's really funny. Look how hard I'm laughing."

"Do I look like I'm joking, Oliver? The Order is far from being something to joke about."

Oliver's eyes narrowed dangerously and he grabbed my arms, shaking me more and more as he spoke. "After everything that bloody Order has put this family through, you've up and joined it?! And you're bloody second in command?! When were you planning on telling me this? When You-Know-Who showed up on our doorstep to murder the lot of us in our beds?"

"Would you let me explain?" I snapped, wrenching myself out of his grasp. "It wasn't until today that I even thought about how dangerous this could be for you, Ali, and Leanne. The dinner party I went to tonight was an Order meeting. I was introduced as Ed's second-in-command and I had to convince the lot of them that I was the best person for the job. It wasn't until I was partway though my speech that I realized I needed to tell you now, before I get too far involved. I know it's terribly dangerous, but it is something I have to do, Ol."

"You could ruddy well get yourself blown to smithereens! You've endangered Ali, Katie. The whole lot of you are on suicide missions! There are Death Eaters at every turn and you can't even see the majority of them coming! What in bloody hell were you thinking? Throwing your life away!"

I stood up, "I thought you might react badly, but I hoped you'd understand me even though I know you never understood Leslie. I heard you two arguing about the Order when I was still in St. Mungos and I know she tried to explain. I thought that maybe now that you were raising Ali you would understand, but I guess I was wrong."

"You promised, Katie," Oliver growled. "You promised me you wouldn't get involved."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "If I have to break that promise in order to best protect Ali's future, then I will. This is what I can do to help in the war, to help Harry win. I'm not much good for anything else, my dueling skills are horrid."

Oliver didn't appreciate the touch of humor and glared at me. "Katherine Anne Bell, you can resign that position right now. I will not have Ali put in danger."

I bit my lip and steadied myself, thinking I was going to start bawling any moment now. Surprisingly enough, I managed to hold it in, "I'm afraid I can't resign, Oliver. I can, however, sever ties with you and Ali, if that's what you want. I want you both safe, happy, and whole and it seems you feel the best way to do that is if I leave."

Oliver's eyes widened, "So that's it, you're choosing that bloody Order over me? Over Ali?"

"No, I'm choosing to do some good in this war instead of sitting around on my arse and complaining about it. I'm choosing to fight for a world for Ali to live in, a decent world where she doesn't have to worry about her bloodline or her family being murdered in their sleep."

"You could die. Katie, you're getting involved in something bigger than you are!"

"I was dragged into this war unwillingly last year and then again with the deaths of your family. I'm not about to let that happen again. This time I walk willingly into the war because I've realized that some things are worth dying for."

Oliver winced at the echo of Leslie's words. "Out then!" He bellowed. "I want you out of this house right now!"

I nodded crisply at him, "As you wish."

And I was out the door, out of the house even, before I could process what had happened. I had nowhere to go. It was the middle of the night. I couldn't go to my parents or brother because I didn't want them asking questions. I couldn't tell them I was in the Order. What I needed was to go to someone in the Order, someone that I loved and that would comfort me. Or, to be more specific, I needed to go to twin someones.

I spun in a circle and reappeared in the street in front of the Burrow. I knew Mrs. Weasley would be under a lot of stress because of Bill and Fleur's wedding and the fact that they were planning to move Harry into the Burrow pretty soon, but I also knew that she would make me a cup of tea and give me a good hug anytime I needed either.

And so, I waved my wand and sent my message by Patronus into the Burrow saying, "I know it's late, but I'll explain. I'm heading up your garden path now, please let me in." In another minute, a concerned looking Fred and George were ushering me inside, Mrs. Weasley hovering behind them.

"I told Ed he shouldn't introduce you to the entire Order," Mrs. Weasley fretted later that night after I had calmed down and we had begun discussing the whole thing at length. "Especially after what happened to your predecessor. If I had known it was your safety and the safety of your family that was at stake I would have put my foot down. It's simply too dangerous for the entire Order to know who you are."

"No, Mrs. Weasley," I took another sip of my tea, "I think it's good that they know who I am. Sure, it puts me at greater risk, but it also lifts their spirits knowing that they have someone in place to assume command if anything should happen to Ed. After the death of Dumbledore, I think it's great that they can see we'll be more prepared. The death of so great a wizard shook us all, and I think that more people are beginning to see that this war isn't a laughing matter. Any one of us could be next, and those higher up are at greater risk. It'd be a huge blow if we lost Ed, but at least now we have someone ready to take up the position if need be."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "You're right, dear. Oh, how I wish that you didn't have to grow up so fast."

I shrugged, "At least your sons' talents in the mischief department have been put to good use. I have them to thank for my new job."

Fred and George looked at each other in astonishment.

"What d'you mean?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember making any recommendations," George furrowed his eyebrows.

"One of Ed's original arguments for picking me was that I had run with the Weasley twins at Hogwarts. It was highly amusing to see that actually benefit me for once," I laughed and they joined in.

"You still have to go into the Daily Prophet, don't you, Katie?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taking my empty teacup.

"Yeah, so I'd better get to sleep," I stood up. Fred and George hopped up as well.

"You'll be with Ginny in her room," Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment, "Katie, I know you have more than enough on your plate at the moment, but you and Ginny have always gotten along magnificently."

"What's up, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked kindly, knowing I would do anything this woman asked of me to the best of my ability.

"Well, Ginny, she's been a tad mopey since she got back from Hogwarts. I was hoping maybe you could cheer her up. She's always thought you were a laugh and she trusts you."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," I smiled at the motherly woman. "Of course I'll try and cheer her up."

Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around me in a huge hug, "Thank you, Katie! You're always welcome here, you know that."

I grinned at the twins before heading upstairs with a last goodnight.

* * *

**_AN/ Okie dokes, so, here's the chapter. Don't hate me!!!! It was crucial to the plot line, you've got to understand that. I'm not saying that it'll all be perfectly all right in the end, but this ISN'T the end, so mayhaps it will be._**

**_Oh, and by the way, Deathly Hallows was absolutely amazing. Although I wasn't a huge fan of the last chapter, just because it seemed a little too 'happily ever after' after the ravages of the war that had been the predominate mood throughout the book. I dunno, whatev. I'm not JKR, so I really have no say in it. She doesn't consult me on these things. But no more on DH, because I don't want to ruin anything for anyone who has yet to finish! Shoot me a message if you want to discuss it later!!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_MotherCrumpet_**

****

**_oh, and by the way... I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!!!_**


End file.
